


Never The Same

by themagicaltea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emphasis on major character death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicaltea/pseuds/themagicaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Slight description of a body and character death (the death is off screen). This is a drabble I wrote as a muse challenge set from my friend: my muse just died in a car crash, and yours was the first to find mine. send me your muse’s reaction. AND send me your muses speech at my muses funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never The Same

Derek moved through the trees on his jog, the cool winter air filling his lungs and burning just slightly when the smell had hit him. Metal, gasoline, blood… He picked up his pace moving faster in the direction on the source, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything strange.  
Once he reached the road his heart dropped past his stomach. There nearly bisected by the light pole was the all too familiar blue and grey jeep. Bile threatened to rise in his throat as his mind already began denying it. It couldn't be Stiles, It just couldn't. He had just kissed the boy good night a few minutes before he left the house for jog. He had even given him a playful warning to watch out for the roads to have some ice…

He moved to the door and looked in and had to turn away to vomit. There in the front seat was part of his Stiles. At an angle from his left shoulder to right mid waist and upward were gone, probably torn off by the light pole that was now seated in the back of the vehicle.

Derek sobbed as he heaved, his heart hammered a violent tattoo against his ribs. The man he loved was gone and there was no way, mundane or magic that could fix him.  
Everything distorted on him after that. Somehow he had managed to call EMS and get them to the crash site and told them what he had seen, which was no help. The other side of the ambulance he could see John trying to struggle against one of his deputies to get to what was left f his son. His face was a horrible shade of red and covered in tears.  
The next week went by in a blur of pain and tears. Derek hadn't felt so miserable since his sister had been taken, but this was almost worse.  
The funeral was a small private affair. All of Stiles friends were there with his father and grandmother. Derek felt a strange pain in him as he sat there listening to a man he had never seen before try to talk about Stiles’ life. Afterward John rose and spoke and ended up not being able to finish. He was followed by Scott who said only a few words.

Derek rose the same time as Isaac and glared the boy into submission as he moved for the podium. He could smell the decay of the body in front of him and it brought a fresh wave of pain to his heart.

He cleared his throat and took a breath, “Stiles…. He…. When we first met he had been an annoying sixteen year old boy with ADHD…" he felt his throat burning and his voice cracked a bit, “Over the last few years I- I had gotten to know him. Grown to l-love him… He was… God… He was the reason I woke up in the morning. The only thing that gave my life purpose…. He was my friend, my lover… I.. I was going to propose… At Christmas… " hot tears fell down his face as he moved away fro the podium to the casket and kissed the top of it before placing a black velvet box on top of it, “Good night Stiles.. Drive safe."


End file.
